Taro (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings/Weather Predictions' *"Good morning. My trick knee's telling me it'll rain tomorrow." *"Good morning. These old bones are telling me it'll drizzle tomorrow." *"Good morning! That breeze is telling me it'll be sunny tomorrow!" *"Good morning. My old left knuckle's telling me it'll snow tomorrow." *"Good morning! Wait... No, not good morning! There'll be a blizzard tomorrow! Oh, no!" *"Good morning! Wait... No, not good morning! There'll be a typhoon tomorrow! Oh, no!" *"Oh, player. My old wisdom tooth's telling me it'll be cloudy tomorrow." *"Oh, player. The sky tells me it'll be a hot one tomorrow." *"Oh, player. My old trick knee's telling me it'll drizzle tomorrow..." *"Oh, player. My big toe's telling me it'll rain tomorrow." *"It's late... my eyebrows are telling me it'l be cloudy tomrorrow." *"It's late... My gut's telling me it'll be sunny tomorrow!" *"It's late... That breeze is telling me it'll be sunny tomorrow!" *"It's late... My old bones are telling me it'll rain tomorrow..." *"It's late... My mustache is telling me it'll drizzle tomorrow." *"Player, go home! There'll be a blizzard tomorrow. Oh, no!" 'Chat' *'Outside in Spring:' "Are you tilling the fields? You have to ship the crops while they're still fresh." *'Outside in Summer:' "Thanks to the summer sun, the crops are able to grow well." *'Outside in Fall:' "Fall's a busy time. The trees bear fruit, and rice grows in paddies." *'Outside in Winter:' "You can't harvest crops in the winter! But there's still plenty you can ship." *'The day after a typhoon:' "Argh! People are helpless against typhoons!" *'Day after a blizzard: '"Argh! People are helpless against snow like that!" *'Taro gives you a Sun Stone:' "Thanks for always giving me presents, player. That's right... I found this stone the other day. You need it right? Here, take it with you." *'On your birthday:' "It's your birthday today, player. Here, let me give you this." *'When shown a liked animal:' "Excellent! It's so well-trained!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "I had trouble with wild ones at the ranch.....I don't like them!" *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Don't show that to people so casually. Not even to me!" *'After you are married:' "The ranch supports the two of you, I see. Keep up the hard work." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Good... I love these! Thanks." *'Liked:' "Oh, I'll gladly accept. Thanks." *'Neutral: '"For me? Thanks!" *'Disiked:' "Hmm.. I'll accept it." *'When given chocolate on Harmony Day:' "For me? You sure? I've still got it!" *'Birthday Gift: '"A birthday present! Don't stink any candles in there. You won't have enough space!" 'Heart Lines' Note: See the heart lines by talking to Taro inside his home. Male *"I may not look it, but I ran a ranch way back when. You sure bring back memories." Female *'1-2 Hearts:' "I may not look it, but I ran a ranch way back when. You sure bring back memories." *'3-4 Hearts:' "The connections I made running my ranch are useful now in my shipping business." *'5 Hearts:' "The ranch is blessed in many ways. You must watch over everything!" *'6 Hearts:' "I may be over 80... But I'm still up and about! And I always will be!" *'7 Hearts:' "It's wonderful that our entire family can live and work here all together.." *'8-9 Hearts:' "They called me the King of All Ranches when I was young." *'10 Hearts:' "You've become a pretty good rancher, player. But! You've still got lots to work on. Keep it up!" 'Festivals' *'You lose a festival:' "So you didn't win? That's too bad. I had high hopes for you." New Years Day: Sheep Festival: ' *"That's a good sheep. I can tell it's been raised with care." *'You don't enter: "Snap out of it. Next time, you're entering your sheep, player!" *'You enter:' "How's your sheep? Let's see how all your work's paid off." *'You lose:' "You've still got lots to work on. Think again about how you're caring for your sheep." Crop Festival: *"You'd better be entering your best crops today." *'You win:' "Good job, player. You did well!" *"Player! Why didn't you enter your crops?!" Chicken Festival: *That's a good chicken. I can tell that it's been raised with care." *'You enter a chicken:' "How's your chicken? Let's see how all your work's paid off." *'You do not enter:' "Snap out of it. Next time, you're entering your chicken, player!" *'You win: '"Amazing! You've become such a great rancher!" *'You lose:' "You've still got lots to work on. Think again about how you are caring for your chickens." Cooking Festival: Cat Festival: Fishing Festival: ' *"Player, do you fish? If you enter, you should go for the gold!" *'You lose: "Oh, you didn't win. Big catches shouldn't have been a problem for you!" Fireworks Festival: Cow Festival: ' *"That's a good cow. I can tell that it's been raised with care." *'You don't enter: '''"Snap out of it. Next time, you're entering your cow, player!" *"Amazing! You've become such a great rancher!" '''Harvest Festival: *"We'll make a stew with the ingredients everyone brought. It should be good." *'High quality ingredients used:' "Delicious!" *'Low quality ingredients used:' "Hmm, all the flavors don't quite go together." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "Who put in the poisonous mushroom? You'll pay for this!" Dog Festival: Snow Festival: *"I can feel the cold in my bones. That won't stop me from enjoying the snow, though!" *'5 Hearts (or less):' "My back's been hurting since yesterday. Sorry, but I'll only be watching." *'6 Hearts (or more):' "Sure, we'll make it together!" Mining Festival: New Years Eve Noodles: *"You'll have to work hard at the ranch again next year, too." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes